Playing The Good Guy
by Trapped-in-your-asylum
Summary: Set before Kise became a team regular. Kise faints out of a fever, and Aomine carried him to the infirmary. But to think it all starts with a simple fever. eventual AoKise. some Aomine x Satsuki. Angsty. Denial and broken hearts. some Akashi x Midorima.
1. Chapter 1

A.N= takes place before Kise was a regular member in GoM.

Pairings= AoKise

Warnings= BL

Disclaimer= I don't own Kuroko no Basuke

Playing The Good Guy

The basketball practice was going on wonderfully when suddenly Kise collapsed to the ground, his face was flushed to the extreme as he was breathing unevenly. He huffed and tried to get himself up again, yes- he can still do it- his legs flailed as he once again fell to the ground, but this time a pair of strong arms held him from behind,

"You're that new member, Kise right?" A gruff, worried voice questioned him from behind. As if the embarrassment can't get any further, it was his idol Aomine himself. Rough, calloused hands went to touch his temple gently, contrasting to his appearance- Aomine can be quite gentle, Kise gratefully noted. "You're burning with fever."

"I-"Kise panted, as everyone was watching him anxiously, he dislike feeling weak, "I can still play." He needs to be strong, at least in front of the man he admires. His head hurts terribly- as he spoke to Aomine, "Please."

"Don't be an idiot." Aomine chided him, his face crunching with anger- what's with him today, Kise had made the man he thought as a role model angry and messed up the practice. Before Kise could muster any reply though, Aomine had his back facing him- making Kise more confused than ever.

"Hurry up- ride on my back and we'll go to the infirmary." Aomine said, his ears betraying a color of faint scarlet. People were watching them but they soon went back to their practice without Kise- even the regulars were only smirking before they went back to their own games.

Nervously- Kise touched Aomine's shoulder, as he rested his sluggish body towards the other's strong, muscular one. "Hold me tighter or you'll fall." Aomine warned, his voice holding a faint snicker. Kise grabbed the man's shoulder before his breathing wheezed noisily, "Am sorry-" Kise could feel his sweat rushing down his temples- and the high temperature of his body against Aomine would have inconvenienced him too, he thought guiltily.

"It's fine. Everyone gets sick." Was Aomine's reply before running quickly towards the infirmary- how did he ran so fast with Kise's weight behind him perplexes Kise, but this was Aomine kun, Aomine kun who could do anything.

-0-

Like a fish in a bottle, he's trapped in that solution called love.

-0-

"Aomine-?" Kise faintly says as Aomine puts him carefully in the bed, the nurse wasn't here in the infirmary. Kise's shirt was wet with sweat and he was literally drenched in it. "Thank you." Kise said- his face a couple of shade redder as he said the embarrassing word, not that it would affect his already scarlet face.

Aomine just grunted in reply before sitting in the bench before the infirmary bed. He was staring pointedly at Kise' shirt, "You're wet."

"Uh-yeah." Kise trailed dizzily, his hands hastily reaching for the blanket. Little did Aomine know that he's really wet. "Sorry for troubling you."

"Quit the apologizing." Aomine cuts him short, "Are you cold? Do you want some change of clothes?" His eyes trailed at Kise's trembling hands and terribly flushed face, his hands reached to touch Kise's temple again. "Where the hell is the nurse-"

"It's alright, Aomine san." Kise said, "The cold would go away fast." He didn't want to trouble Aomine further.

Aomine went to unbutton Kise's shirt- much to the surprise of the blond boy, "W-what are you doing, Aomine kun?"

"That wet shirt of yours would only make you sicker." Aomine blandly states, as Kise felt embarrassed at the sight of his naked body so vulnerable and sluggish in front of Aomine. "And don't act so embarrassed, I won't attack you." Aomine snickered at Kise, ruffling his hair, "I like girls with big boobs."

Wha-?

Kise suddenly felt like jumping to the hole- either from the fact that Aomine realized his embarrassment or the fact that Aomine isn't the slightest bit interested in him. But suddenly he finds himself too tired to care- his head was throbbing, but he still need to explain.

"It's not tha-" Kise interjects while his head fall into Aomine's chest in a moment of dizziness.

Aomine was watching Kise's face seriously that Kise almost felt his heart wanting to go out his throat- shit, Kise, he's not interested in you, accept it. His hands tremblingly reached Aomine's chest to push his body backwards.

Aomine seized his hands however before he could do that, "You're cold."

The contrast of Kise's body's temperature and what he was really feeling was described spot-on by the tanned basketball player. Yes, he was cold, but the hotness of his body was too appalling that Aomine can't help but notice. And- suddenly, shocking him, Aomine was hugging him tightly.

"Did this make you feel warmer?" Aomine words patiently, "Do you want to go home? I'll bring you home."

"Why- why do you care?" Kise asked, his body blushing at the contact, he's sure it should not have been such a painful feeling- and he knew Aomine's answer would break him the next time he spoke. After Kise slept on Aomine's embrace, the warmth seeping from Aomine's body- he felt his ears bristling a bit as he heard something so unreal that it have to be the result of his dream.

"Because I like you." Had Kise been awake- more than the words, he would have been more surprised when he saw Aomine's pained expression as he hugged the blond in his sleep.

-0-

The bubble had simply popped.

The repercussions were just an after-effect.

-0-

AN= Woohoo. Another AoKise story. How was it? Would you like it for me to continue it?


	2. Chapter 2

Pairings = Aomine x Kise, others might follow

Warnings = AU, BL, some invisible angst

Disclaimer = I don't own Kuroko no Basuke.

It was so warm-

Kise woke up fully clothed- his damp shirt now gone- replaced with a brown sweater and his pants exchanged for a long jeans. His eyes shifted to see the blue sheets that were swallowed in multiple blankets, so that's why he felt so warm. The room was painted in blue was plastered with posters- basketball posters, few of Taniguchi Mai posing seductively with her hands on her hips-

Wait, where is he right now? It hurts his head to think, the dizziness hitting him as he tried to think.

Last time he remembered, he was at the infirmary with Aomine by his side, the situation was unreal too- their bodies so close as Kise rested against the tanned player he admired, it was too much like to dream that it was simply ridiculous for it to be a dream. This was simply too surreal- his hands clamping against the nearby desk by the bed, to see- what the hell is this? A picture of Aomine holding basketball while grinning widely, on his side were a pale blue-haired boy and a pink haired girl who was crooning over the other pale blue haired boy.

Shit-

Could this be… Aomine's room?

The door creaked open to show the real Aomine, who was staring worriedly at Kise before walking closer to him- without any warnings, Aomine ducked and pressed his head on Kise's temple- causing the blond's boy breath to hitch in surprise at the sudden physical contact, his face flushing again out of embarrassment, their faces too close for his liking- and their breathings were not in sync. Too close.

"You've gotten better now." Aomine huffed in relief, his temple not yet leaving Kise's, then smirking a bit, he added, "For a second, I was thinking that maybe I should contact the hospital." His blue eyes bore deeply on Kise's eyes, as if to emphasize his worry- before shrugging as if nothing happened he broke the contact, and heads towards the door.

"Aomine kun-" Kise called, trying to stop Aomine from leaving- his chest hurting for some reason. "Why am I here?"

"Ah." Aomine flatly reacted, scratching his head, the face not facing him. "You were asleep for too long and school was closing. And I have no idea where you live. So I just took you home."

"I'm sorry." Kise apologized- he was really too helpless, not to mention troublesome, "I'm so much trouble."

He heard an annoyed grunt from Aomine before the man turned back and said, "Stay here for the night. Tomorrow will be a holiday, so you don't have to worry about going to school tomorrow. You can call your parents to inform them."

"My parents are overseas." Kise felt like saying- grinning inwardly at his luck, this is almost like a dream, spending the night with the man he admires, his heart was beating excitedly as Aomine closed the door gently.

If only the fever would disappear.

-0-0-

_Little did I know,_

_Things are not what they seem to be._

-0-0-

Kise looks at his surroundings; all over the room it has Aomine's scent enveloping it, he loves Aomine's scent. His head was still dizzy of the fever, but he figured he need to see what Aomine's doing. Opening the door he saw Aomine in the kitchen, his hands drawing nervous loops in what seemed to be a chicken soup. He watched Aomine while grinning as he saw the tanned player attempt to taste the soup and crunching his nose in disgust.

He didn't know Aomine could be so cute.

It's almost sweet.

"Let me cook for you." Kise softly said while he saw Aomine's bristling in surprise as he touched Aomine's shoulder from behind him- just like a blue cat. Kise grinned.

"What?! You shouldn't be awake!" Aomine spoke- caught in embarrassment as he let the spoon fall back into his pot- and suddenly a hungry growl escaped his stomach..

"What do you want to eat, Aomine kun?" Kise smilingly asked as the blue haired player became more and more flustered. "I have to thank you to take care of me."

"Anything you cook would be fine," Aomine sighed and said, turning around from Kise for a while.

Kise opened the refrigerator and decided that he would make a more edible chicken soup for him and a hamburger for Aomine; he had seen Aomine eating burgers between the breaks. As he was saddling the soup and turning on the pan to fry some hams, a hand slipped around his waist- causing him almost to yelp.

"Stay still." Aomine said his lips close to Kise's ear as he draped the blond model in an embrace of thick jackets, slipping him into one in the process. "We need to keep you warm."

Kise tried to stare pointedly at the ham fizzing under the oil of the pan, he didn't want to see the trembling in his hands, the fear naked to his own eyes; his face turning deeper shades of red again as Aomine walked away from him, if this is a dream, he didn't want to wake up.

He's so damnably happy that it almost hurts.

The plate before them was bubbling with heat and was fresh cooked as Kise tried to blow his soup to cool it up. How exactly did this happen, his minds were questioning him again and again- it's almost like a fairy tale, eating together with his crush like a newly wed.

Aomine was looking at him for a while- his expression serious and his tone apologetic. "Sorry you have to cook. You should have stayed in the bed."

"Not at all. I'm the one who should thank you, Aominecchi." Kise grinned as he attached the cchi at Aomine's name- he's established it, Aomine is one of his rare favorite people.

"What the hell was that –cchi in the back of my name?" Aomine asked disinterestedly as he shoved the burger in his mouth.

"It's the thing I added to people I like." Kise said smilingly- faint dizziness swayed his head before he held it in pain.

Aomine gripped Kise's hand before Kise could react, his voice more tensed than ever- the expression like a puppy that had been hurt multiple times that he became afraid to hope-

"Kise… You like me?"

-0-0-

_The needles in the chest_

_Pressing tighter and going deeper_

-0-0-

A.N= Here is the long awaited continuation. And wow, so much reviews. XD. The story will get darker as it goes- I put some hints here and there. Please tell me what you think of it so far.


	3. Chapter 3

Playing the Good guy

Pairings = eventual Aomine x Kise, some Aomine x Satsuki

Warnings = Subtle angst, Sickness, BL, some OOCness in Momoi

Disclaimer= I don't own Kuroko no Basuke

* * *

Aomine had to grunt in denial when Kise's heated body was trembling against him as soon as the question was raised. _Do you like me?_- half unconscious, the other blond boy was looking more and more vulnerable by the moment- his face was flushing red and the breath was wheezing out the throat as he let out a couple of wet coughs. Even in such a worrying situation, Aomine can't help but feel that the situation was very erotic- with Kise's body touching him so warmly and the fingers that clutched his so… needily.

Stop.

He tried to concentrate on other things- like how subtly Satsuki had left traces of her perfume in the kitchen, or how soft her lips had been when she had kissed him just this morning- to remember how much he loves big boobs and the soft sensation that he brought with it, to distract him from Kise who looks so vulnerable and irresistible, at the sweaty and flushed bare skin uncovered by the thick jacket.

Fuck it. Why did he do it in the first place, getting himself in all this pointless mess?

Why did he rush over the boy who clearly doesn't have anything to do with him was something he isn't very sure of himself, sure Kise was certainly boiling with talent; the kind of raw talent that would make him a regular in a flash, and Aomine remembered the way the blond had looked at him, part awe and admiration. That certainly didn't explain why Aomine had rushed towards him soon after he had fallen, that didn't explain why he had felt so uneasy when he could feel the boner protruding through Kise's legs, it was almost ridiculous.

Even though he was dating Satsuki. The weight of guilt went down his stomach.

She had not been suspicious when he try to steal a look at Kise at times- when the gaze were still innocent and level, though when his gaze went down the golden body after afternoon practice, the pink haired girl had latched her fingers possessively on his arms. Satsuki, he was sure he loved her. She was totally cute- so when she confessed to him, saying that her love for Kuroko is just a facade to make him jealous, he cared about her so much and she got big boobs that he began to date her. And she was crying too when Aomine decided to tell Kuroko to date her- because that's not what she want and she was asking why he had not been jealous.

When he said he wasn't jealous because he wanted her to be happy, that's when Satsuki and him began to go out together.

But now seeing Kise murmuring meekly and yet bravely on his jacket- his eyes full of glazed compassion, "I do like Aomine-cchi." Aomine isn't really sure what to think anymore. Kise seem to notice the doubt in Aomine's part and smiled another weak smile, as his face began to flush and the voice began to hold a certain tremor, _had the fever gotten much worse? _"I would stop doing it if it troubles you though, Aominecchi." Aomine certainly wonder what kind of face he was showing- but either to reassure himself or Kise in its own part, he spoke, drawing a line between them.

"I got a girlfriend." Aomine said- distancing himself from the blond as he spoke, "I love her very much." The words seemed to be memorized by rote, but he didn't care because its the truth and both of them should accept it.

When Kise's breath seemed to hitch for a moment, Aomine knew that the pain in his heart was worst than the throbbing in his head, Kise looked as if he was about to falter and faint- but instead he smiled; the kind of smile you gave only when its a hopeless situation, "I understand."

Aomine was about to go nearer to Kise again before Kise put raised his finger to Aomine, a signal for Aomine to stop, that any further attempt of consoling him and Kise's heart would break into two, the blond was saying softly yet harshly- the final attempt to protect himself, "Please don't."

That was when Aomine knew he had to choose between the two.

-0-0-

_It was either you or me,_

_One of us will certainly take the fall  
_

-0-0-_  
_

Kise honestly felt like laughing at himself, at the tirade he had made up all by himself and how foolishly he had set his hopes up. It was surely a big joke on his part, he should have known that Aomine was only acting like a nice regular in the basketball team, that everything up till now had not been more than pity. Sometimes it was the kindness that had killed and the mercy that had hurt, it was ironic that Kise only understands the meaning of that now.

_So he got a girlfriend._

An image flickered into him, the beautiful pink haired girl in Aomine's photograph. If he was not mistaken it was the manager of the team itself- the talented young girl who always hung around Aomine._  
_

Suddenly, a wave of nausea hits him as he rushed to go to the sink- he didn't even notice that Aomine was watching him as he puked the chicken soup all back to the sink. Was it pity in his eyes- or was it disgust? A gentle hand moved onto to his back, as he let all the bad things out of his mouth, the dizziness was growing in the lids of his eyes, and his head began throbbing again.

In a flash of sudden anger and selfishness, he had to lashed out at Aomine, "Please don't touch me." He growled, "I don't need any of your pity." He regretted the words soon after he saw the raw hurt in Aomine's face as he mumbled sorry.

He really is pathetic.

Washing his mouth with the water- he thought he wishes to wash all the bad things away, his legs began to fail himself as he tried to walk to the bedroom, but Aomine caught him readily.

"I'm sorry, Kise." Aomine's throaty voice pressed against his ear as he caught him in a tight embrace. And suddenly Kise felt as if he wants to disappear, why is Aomine so gentle that its almost a sin to be so? Why won't he let him go before he could fall even deeper for him?

"Release me, Aominecchi."

"I can't," Aomine said, closing his eyes shut in pain, "I won't."

"Why do you insist on torturing me? What have i ever done to you?" Kise hissed, his fingers betraying himself and trying to seek the warmth Aomine provides.

Without saying anything, Aomine carried Kise into the bedroom, ignoring the questions that had piled up in both their minds.

_Why? Why? Why?_

* * *

_A.N= From Aomine's point of view. I bet many people would love the Kise sick scene. I'm bored of seeing AoKuro, so i guess I'll use AoSatsu as a plot. Anyway, i just got the feeling that the one she likes is Aomine and not Kuroko because she would never leave Aomine for Kuroko and got really dejected when Aomine said he hates her. She never leaves Aomine's side for Kuroko that its almost impossible for her to value Kuroko more despite her rabid fangirling, don't get me wrong, i think Momoi is an awesome girl herself. What do you think of this chapter?  
_


	4. Chapter 4

Pairings = Eventual Aomine x Kise, Aomine x Satsuki, Akashi x Midorima (lightening the angst)

Warnings = AU fic, Angsty fic, Infidelity, maybe some OOCness, but hey I did try

Disclaimer = I don't own Kuroko no Basuke

Carrying the sick blond on his arms, Aomine knew that he was torturing the blond model by just being with him. How does it feel, having someone you like so close to you and knowing the fact that everything he did for you was pity? It wasn't pity- however; Aomine himself didn't know how to explain it, up till now everything has been wholly impulsive, almost as if it was the only right thing to do- and that the thing was meant to be, but even he knew that won't be an excuse to keep hurting Kise. Aomine bristled as the guilt sank deeper into his chest; he tried not to look at the trembling figure latching its fragile arms on him. He knew that Kise was crying against his chest, the wet pools on his shirt were enough proof.

Hugging Kise tightly, he knew he was a selfish jerk and that no one would blame him even if he is, and that no one would blame Kise too for hugging him back, not even Satsuki. He stroke Kise's blond masses that had also been drenched with sweat, for a moment he wonders if it were bleached thoroughly.

"Kise-"

There was no response.

"Kise- are you-"

The sudden kiss was salty and surprising- Kise's tears was filling his eyes as his mouth leaped to kiss Aomine's, Aomine felt a lurch in his heart when he saw Kise's eyes looking so tragically… bittersweet as tears continued to flow down his cheeks.

No. Daiki, you just won't.

Satsuki and her long pink hair, her soft lips that tasted like fresh peach, and her odd fragility when they started going out- could he really do this?

_Ne, Dai -chan. I love you. I always did, ever since we're kids. Do you remember how you taught the bullies their lesson when they bully me? That, maybe was the first time I've fallen for you. Maybe I did use Tetsu kun as a diversion- but I knew all along that if I was to choose, I would stay by your side, without a heartbeat of hesitation._

He didn't notice how hot Kise's lips are when they were colliding into his- the burning tongue that inflamed his whole cavities. But he did notice the hesitation and the guilt in his eyes reflected in the eyes of the blond, the guilt that shows that amidst all his doubt, the kiss was enjoyable for him too.

In the fraction of minute when Kise started withdrawing his lips- Aomine knew that he had lost the battle, in that minute when both of them shows their hesitation, that the desire had consumed their selves. Pinning the pink faced Kise to the bed; he began kissing Kise's lips wildly, as desperately as a man that searches for the oxygen.

_Ne, Dai chan-_

Aomine closed his eyes in denial as he unbuttoned his shirt and hugged Kise to give him the warmth he longed to have- in attempt to lower the blond's fever, their body lustfully meeting each other and covered in the thick blankets. Even a minute comfort would be fine. Just this time, Satsuki- Aomine mentally scolded himself, it will not happen again.

_I love you so much I could die._

He smiled a bit when he saw Kise purring in his sleep, the face less flushed and a little bit more comfortable.

-0-0-

_Hey, darling, everybody had sinned_

_But not all had been forgiven_

-0-0-

Momoi Satsuki threw herself into the bed, the fluffy pink bed that she had loved so much- she was hugging the photograph of the three of them together- Aomine and Kuroko and her. Daiki was the one she had loved all along- despite her expressed love for Kuroko- she did admit to liking Tetsu kun a lot, for a moment she even had thought that she had loved him.

But the doubt crossed her mind when she saw a couple of schoolgirls flirting with Daiki.

It was jealousy, the ugly feeling she had tried so hard to ban from her mind. That feeling of irking possessiveness she had felt when she had her ice cream stolen by some stranger, that was when she realized she had loved Daiki.

"Dai chan had not messaged me yet." She pouted, faintly recalling the heroic action of her boyfriend, he was carrying a member to the infirmary- her stomach churns a bit, an uneasy feeling settling on her mind. Kise Ryouta, was it? She had caught them looking at each other, at first she thought it was cute that Kise admires Daiki- but she no longer finds it so when Daiki starts admiring him back, because it was indecent for him to look longingly to another person when his girlfriend is right by his side.

What in the hell was she thinking? She must be reading too much weird comics lately, it is impossible for two guys to be attracted to each other- right? right?

You must be going crazy, Satsuki Momoi, that you would be seeing things.

Daiki loves big boobs. She tried to reassure herself, and felt like chuckling because that's her only reassurance.

"But why hadn't he contacted me? Mou, he should be home about right now."

The first time they had started going out, Momoi was worried it won't turn out well. But Aomine was surprisingly gentle in relationship, in fact their relationship had only gone so far as kissing; despite the rumors that circulate around the tanned basketball player, he was quite a prude and a committing man in relationships.

Mido-chin had said it's the fact of Virgo in his astrology sign- making him more grounded and prudish than other signs. Not to mention the fact that Virgos are also very loyal in a relationship- Momoi had the urge to smile when her boyfriend's sign turns out to be a virgin. Maybe the Leo in his cusp had caused some disturbance too in the persona, leading people to assume things of him.

Deciding that she was too paranoid about the whole matter- she shrugged the problem, it's simply impossible for Daiki to cheat on her.

A ring on her phone caused her heart to beat loudly.

Daiki?

-0-0-

_The premonitions that not gone too wrong,_

_Living in the world of delusion_

-0-0-

Midorima placed the shogi piece on the board, his lips pursing in distress. He was losing.

"I win." Akashi bored tone drawled over the room, his face glinting in delight as he saw an exasperated Midorima in front of him. "As always."

Midorima was silent as he huffed in annoyance, his back facing a very amused Akashi, so the green haired player can also be sulky because he lost. After a few moments of silence, Midorima spoke as if to defend himself, "Cancer will lose all games for the day."

"Really?" Akashi asked, amused- trying to ignore the fact that Midorima has never win regardless of the Oha-Asa horoscope. But deciding to amuse Midorima he asked, "What about Sagittarius, Shintarou?"

"They'll have an impeccable luck for all day, except that people around them will have some great conflicts and broken hearts." Midorima answered, "It's easily countered though, if you have the lucky item for the day."

"And what's the lucky item?" Akashi never really believed in astrology, but he was trying to placate his boyfriend who is mad for losing far too much in a day.

Midorima paused before looking at Akashi, "A kappa bag."

Akashi was looking at him with an unreadable expression before he spoke bluntly, "Have I told you you look like a kappa, Shintarou? You should be converted with into a bag and I'll carry you around this day."

The bang as Midorima leaves astounds Akashi- he didn't know why the other man has been so pissed when it's the truth.

-0-0-

_Laugh and laugh again,_

_Till tears roll down your cheeks_

-0-0-

A.N= Basically I'm building the plot, the Akashi x Midorima pairings are side pairings to make the situation less angsty. Tell me what you think of the story, am I the only one who thinks Midorima looks like a kappa anyway? His green color sticks out like a sore thumb and he oddly reminds me of the kappa in harvest moon games lol. And yeah, a few astrological reference here and there, because I'm also an astrology freak.


	5. Chapter 5

Pairings = Eventual Aomine x Kise, Aomine x Satsuki, Akashi x Midorima (lightening the angst)

Warnings = AU fic, Angsty fic, Infidelity, maybe some OOCness, but hey I did try

Disclaimer = I don't own Kuroko no Basuke

* * *

_Let us dream_

_Close our eyes_

_And see _

_What we want to see_

* * *

Kise wondered how long it has been since he felt this giddy.

Aomine's warmth beside Kise makes his heart jump in felt happiness and guilt at the same time, his body was held tightly with Aomine's protective arms- the grip on his chest becoming more painful as a sudden image of Aomine and his girlfriend Momoi lying in the bed appears in his mind, her body lying in a perfect image on the basketball's players arms, and Kise now shamelessly stealing the girl's position beside Aomine.

Perhaps it's alright to be this way, to steal just a small part of Aomine to himself- even though it would make him an egoistic trash, but as long as he could be with Aomine, he would do anything to secure that future. He is fully aware that he is becoming more and more disgusting- but he simply can't help it. Not when Aomine is involved.

Maybe, just maybe, when Aomine desires it, he could come to Kise and they could be together- even if its just for a while.

But since Aomine is very much in love with Momoi- that would be impossible right? Kise felt like smiling, ironically- yet the smile was too wide it hurts his lips.

Love makes Kise feel very wretched- the intense desire to just breath the same air, and steal glances at the other was much too great. If only to watch him from afar- see that he is happy, that had been enough. But now- even he can't control the desire he felt in his body- as Aomine was beside him, his body lying near him, and the fact that their bodies are touching, was too much for him to bear.

He wanted very much to stroke the dark blue hair of Aomine's and snuggle on his chest, for a moment imagining that they were lovers- that they were very much in love with each other- even if its only a fake pretense to cover the truth. Aomine's chest heaved up and down, sweat running down his temples- Kise wondered what dream he is having, has the fever passed to him instead?

In fear, he rushed to touch the other's temple, a sigh of relief escaping his lips when he saw that was not the case.

He was damned beyond repair- he was at the point of no return. In the mid of his mind conflict- he reached to kiss Aomine.

"Ki-se?" Aomine's eyes opened at the kiss- his eyes still tired but concerned when he saw the tears on the blond's eyes. His fingers lingered at the skin on Kise's nape, pulling the blond closer to him. "What happened?"

"Hey, Aominecchi." Kise murmured, his lips close to Aomine's ear- his voice was level, yet it was at the verge of breaking down. His lips was forming a hollow smirk, his eyes still puffy with tears and the fever- yet the spark in it was wholly serious. "I was wondering, do you desire me?"

"I do." Aomine said truthfully, his eyes avoiding the other- fingers scratching the sheets. A denial.

"It's enough, you know." Kise spoke, a painful smile lingering in his lips. "Its enough, Aominecchi. Even though you don't love me, even though you don't love me as much as you do Momoi san. It was enough for me, just knowing that you desire me. I love you so much and i felt like my heart is bubbling with happiness and intense joy- that it's about to kill me for making me so happy-"

"Stop talking, Kise please." Aomine said- he looked distressed, his eyebrow tensing as he opened his mouth again, "Are you still feeling sick?" It was a sad attempt to change the topic.

Kise went along anyway. "I'm just a bit dizzy, don't mind me."

Aomine touched Kise's cheek gently, savoring the feel of the blond's warm skin. "If it doesn't get better by tomorrow, I'll bring you to the doctor. Bridal-style, if I have to." Aomine gave him a small smile.

"I hate doctors, Aominecchi." For ones, Kise was glad that the tension was gone. Its another thing he had come to notice about Aomine, he can put people to ease if he wants to. Just another reason to like him more, Kise sadly notes.

"And I hate seeing you sick."

Kise tried not to blush- as a searing pain and gratefulness came to a mix in his chest, why did Aomine have to be so good to him?

"Hey Aominecchi." Kise didn't believe he dared to say it, it came before the thought had been fully processed in his mind, an impulsive sentence, "Could you- try to love me- if you don't have a girlfriend?"

"Er-" Kise stammered, realizing what he just said. "Forget what I said earlier. There must be something really wrong with me-" He scratched his cheek and tried to laugh. The laugh came hollow and hurtful.

Without realizing, he find himself choking up the tears that make his throat painful.

Aomine watched him with an unreadable expression- Kise couldn't read his intense eyes, and the smile that latched in Aomine's face that seemed bitter, indignant and defiant- a mixture of sadness and anger.

* * *

_I'm sorry_

_Its out of my control_

_So I'm sorry_

_For hurting you._

* * *

'You know what- Kise. I think I might have loved you already.'

The thought swirled through Aomine's mind. In just a matter of two days- he had kissed Kise, and it felt so natural, a ritual he had not done before with Satsuki. Satsuki- was well, desirable, she looked adorable when she pouts, and Aomine loves the way he could bury his face on her long, peach- shampoo smelling hair. Not to mention her big boobs- but actually the thing he loved most about Satsuki was her way of encouraging him in all situations.

Could he really do this to her?

To the woman he claimed he love, to the woman he grew up with. Those smile that blossomed in the peach colored lips. The lips he had yet to kiss.

Yet when his eyes looked at Kise- his face accumulating with pain and his breath hitching laboriously- all was forgotten.

"You okay, Kise?" Aomine asked, worried.

"My head swirls- Aominecchi. My throat felt painful. My chest hurts." Kise murmured, once again in Aomine's arms. His face was flushed, his body running hot.

"Shit- I shouldn't have excited you too much- I'm sorry." Aomine apologized.

"Aominecchi." Kise's voice was lost amidst his throat- coming almost inaudibly, "You shouldn't- blame yourself."

"Kise- open your clothes, you're sweating. It'll make you cold. You need to change." Aomine's voice sounded like the thunder rumbling outside.

Kise silently obliged. Aomine kept his eyes down- staring at the floor- he did not want to see Kise. Yet when Kise coughs, Aomine can't help but looked in the pretense of worry, at the gorgeous body of the model- the well proportioned and well curved body of the blond. But nothing beats the expression in Kise's face- he looked really vulnerable- with his flushed eyes and the faint light of the lightning outside flashing on his thick eyelashes. Aomine wondered what it felt to touch them, and his gaze trailed at the pink protruding nipples.

The thought hit him hard- Kise is aroused?

Aomine wasn't so dense as to not notice his own bulging pain, the uncomfortable sensation on his groin- yet he didn't expect Kise to be aroused too.

He must be imagining. After all- the lighting wasn't too good.

Yet when Kise's lips parted to speak his name- the voice weak and scratchy- and panting, Aomine couldn't help but feel the room is getting much too hot.

* * *

_Surrender_

_is only a form of superb control_

* * *

Next chapter LEMON. xD. Review please.


End file.
